


Lengths to Achieving a Job

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is loving his new job, as a banker. But, the job isn't his quite yet. The owner is looking for a 'family person' to take the job. Consisting of a mother, father, and two children. Daryl has no family left, so he decides to make a fake family. And luckily for him, the beautiful blonde bartender, the high school drop out girl, and the preppy boy will do. Never would've he imagined that one day he'd love this family, as if it was his own family that he's never had. { Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene love story. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Waited for Interview

The alarm clock blared throughout the whole entire house. A tired man grumbled as his hands fumbled as they struggled to click the 'snooze' button. The alarm clock's beeps continued to get louder, and louder. Finally his finger hit the 'snooze' button, and once again silence filled the entire room. Slowly the tired man pulled himself out of bed, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. Today he was applying for a job. Not just any job, though. The job he had wanted all of his life.

Slowly he crept towards the bathroom, locking himself inside. Although he wasn't quite sure why he had locked he door, considering he lived by himself I'm this crappy apartment. 

The man slowly undressed himself before turning the knob of the shower on. The sound of the water dripping was relaxing and soothing. The man hummed tiredly before pulling himself into the shower.

He had to look nice today. Today was important to him. All his life he has wanted this job. Even though his father, and brother had teased him relentlessly and multiple times for wanting to be a banker.

The man whistled softly to himself before running a thick layer of shampoo throughout his tangled hair. He grunted in pain as his fingers struggled to run through his hair.

Next he used conditioner, which did a great job of making his hair soft, and less tangled. The man smiled as he laid down the Almond scented conditioner before grasping for the body wash.

Tiredly he rubbed the soap thoroughly on his rough body and hands. Next he scrubbed his face repeatedly to get off any trace of mud.

Finally he turned the knob of the shower downward in order to turn it off before sliding out of the shower and into a warm towel. His blue eyes scanned the mirror as he studied his face. Surprisingly, he was quite satisfied. Next he scanned his stomach and abs. Perfect.

His heart thudded as he entered his room. What clothes would he wear? He only had a few more minutes to get ready, and he couldn't risk being late on the first day of his interview.

He clenched his jaw tightly, the veins in the lower part of his neck began to pop out. There! Sitting in the corner was a nice, plain black tuxedo. It was fancy, and that was what he was going for.

After slipping into the tuxedo he grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his pocket before hopping into his black Mercedes. He began to groan as he felt butterflies in his stomach. This wasn't natural. He'd rarely ever had butterflies in his stomach.

In fact, he could only recall having butterflies in his stomach about two times, and that was when he was younger. The first time was when he lied to his father about who broke the window on the car, and the second time when he told his brother and father he wanted to be a banker.

His heart nearly dropped into his stomach as he rounded the corner of the big building in his small Mercedes. 

After pulling over the car and parking, he reluctantly found himself getting out of the car and entering the building. It was fancy indeed. The building was approximately four stories. 

This wasn't going to be easy.. There were already about ten other people applying to be a banker to. So there were eleven people applying, and only one spot open. The man felt his chances getting slimmer and slimmer.

At last he heard his name being called in for an interview, " Daryl Dixon." The voice called. " Daryl Dixon is next." Daryl bit his bottom lip hard before entering the room.

Here came the butterflies again instantly as he entered the room. A large rounded-belly man sat there with a jolly grin. " Hello, there Daryl." He said in a chipper voice.

Daryl nodded to the man. The man smiled before getting up and holding out his hand. " Pleasure to meet you. I'm Daniel." Daryl stared at the man's hand for a moment before taking it into his and shaking it firmly. " The pleasure is mine." Daryl replied, because that was the only thing that came to his mind.

Daniel gave him a crooked smile before staring down at the chairs. " Please. Take a seat." He gestured, pointing to the chairs. Daryl smiled in appreciation before taking a seat and looking at Daniel.

" Please, tell me about yourself." Daniel said with a wide, cheeky grin. Daryl nodded before beginning. " Well I live by myself, in an apartment. I don't have any family left anymore-" Before he could continue though he was cut off short. " Excuse me..Daryl, I hate to cut you off, but did you say that you have no family?" He asked with a concerned look.

Daryl wasn't sure whether to lie or not, finally his conscious convinced him to tell the truth. " Yes, there a problem?" Daniel sighed as he nodded, " I'm sorry but we are only looking for a 'family person' to take the job. My dearest apologies. I was so interested in giving you the job. You certainly seem interesting Mr. Dixon. Sadly though we're going to have to cut you loose." He said with a sad smile before turning away.

Daryl gave him a confused look. Did that make any sense? And was that a goodbye? Not knowing what to do, Daryl decided to get up and walk off.

His whole entire dream had been crushed, and how was it crushed? It was crushed all because he didn't have a family. It wasn't his fault. He felt like he was having to pay for not having a family. It wasn't like he could just magically snap his fingers and make his family reappear, or could he?


	2. The idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really sloppy and somewhat short, my muse for writing this is kind of goNe..

Daryl's hand fumbled on the steering wheel. He could either make the left turn towards home, or take the right turn towards the bar. After a moment of hesitation he went right.

Daryl shoved his hands in his pocket as he entered the bar with a grumble. Usually Daryl went to the gambling part of the bar, but today he went to the counter and sat on the stool.

" I wanna moonshine." He grumbled as he stared at his thumbs. 

" Sure thing," a sweet voice from behind the counter said. The voice earned a glance from Daryl. For she was beautiful. She was so petite, and her hair was the most blonde hair he'd ever seen. 

The girl gave him a small smile before turning away and going into the back of the bar. Daryl sighed as he rested his head on his arms before turning to look at the tv. As always, nothing exciting was happening on tv.

" Here ya go." The girl said pushing the bottle of moonshine towards him. 

The girl had half expected him to leave after he got the bottle,but for some reason he stayed.

" I'm Beth." She finally said at last, deciding not to make things awkward.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes expressionless, and for a moment she didn't think he was going to answer. But finally at last he said, " Daryl." Beth smiled softly. " Nice to meet you Daryl." 

Instead of saying 'nice to meet you back' like a gentleman, he just nodded his head curtly and glanced away.

Beth sighed as she pushed closer to him from across the counter. " So what brings you here?" She asked, thriving for a conversation.

Daryl grumbled, " Don't wanna talk 'bout it." Beth nodded deciding not to ask anything else.

Minutes passed, which seemed like hours, but finally Daryl spoke up. " I wanna be a banker. So help me ya' better not judge me girl." He snapped looking up at her.

Beth quickly shook her head and held out her palms. " Of course not! I wouldn't judge you. I don't see anything wrong with being a banker."

" I didn't get the job though. They weren't looking for a man like me, they'd said they wanted a 'family man'." Daryl grumbled putting an emphasis on 'family man'.

Beth's eyes widened. " Your kidding me." She said slowly. " I certainly am not kidding you." Daryl said before glaring at the stool. " Do you know why they want a 'family man'?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

" No, I don't know why the hell you have to be a damn 'family man' to be a banker." He growled as he clenched his fists together so hard the skin was begging to turn white.

" Look, Daryl." Beth spoke, leaning over the counter with a soft smile. " I'd love to get out of this stupid bar. It gets annoying seeing people coming in here and getting drunk. How about I help you with this family problem?" Beth offered with a small wink.

Daryl's eyes widened. " Look girl I ain't looking for no baby." He spoke. The thought of him with a baby? No it wasn't a good one. Daryl didn't know anything about kids whatsoever.

Beth side as she rolled her eyes. " I don't mean that," She said as she shook her head once. " My daddy would kill me if I got pregnant. I mean mabye we could raise a fake family?"

This stunned Daryl. A fake family? He'd never even took that into consideration. " But who would be the kids?"

Daryl closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. " Well I know a high schooler who dropped out. She always tries to come in here and get me to give her a few beers. Last time I checked she was blonde, so she sort of looks like a child of mine."

Daryl nodded his head slowly, taking in all of her words. " How old is she?" He asked slowly. Beth shrugged as she thought. " Hmm maybe about 18? She dropped out in 11th grade." 

Daryl's eyes widened as he gave her a look of shock. " And what are you? 19. No way in hell could you pull of being the mother of an 18 year old-" Beth placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him. " I'm 22, and trust me. I'll pull it off." 

Daryl say back, eyebrows furrowed. " Actually I know a boy," He mumbled. " My neighbor." He absolutely hated his neighbor with every bone in his entire body. Heiton, a 16 year old who was a goody two shoes.

Heiton never did anything bad, he always wore the fanciest clothes, and he hated getting muddy or dirty. He was 'preppy' and also dingy. Daryl could admit though that if Luke got a new personality he'd have girls obsessing over him. 

Heiton was a handsome kid with blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, a perfect smile, with a flawless face. 

" He'd work then," Beth said with a smile. " See, we got our whole family." Daryl sighed. " Just a warning though the boy is really annoying." He said with a grumble. 

Beth just smiled. " Can't be as annoying as the girl."

Turns out, she was kind of wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that is chapter is well deserved by the lovely people who played a role in convincing my to continue this. However I need to get a few things set straight. I will be working on this story along with another Bethyl story. I'm not wanting to rush through these stories, I'm wanting to make them really good and entertaining so it may be a while before the next chapter gets posted. So please have patience with me and be sure to keep an eye out for the other story. Also I really need a co-writer to check over my grammar and etc. so if anyone is interested, let me know, it would be extremely helpful and it would help me get the chapters out quicker. Therefore it'll be an advantage to you as well.

Daryl gave Beth a settled glare before casually taking the small baby from her hands. This was seriously her idea? As if two kids weren't enough she had to go and snatch her sister's baby, so the baby could play a role in the fake family as well. 

" Don't act so grumpy. I'm helping you get this job. Now c'mon. We gotta go get the girl, then the boy."

Daryl was annoyed by Beth. He kind of liked her independent personality but for some reason a part of it played a part in annoying him. He also hated how she acted like she was the brains of this whole operation. 

When they arrived at the girl's house he threw his head back and let out a groan. He was going to pretend to be the dad of some poor girl who lived in a house that looked like a shack. 

" I'll go get her." Beth said, climbing out of the car and heading towards the doorsteps.

When the door opened and the girl walked out, Daryl expected her to be ugly, but she was actually pretty decent. He wasn't too fond of her clothing though. The blonde girl wore a blue shirt that was see through, along with ripped yoga pants that revealed her whole butt. He scrunched his nose at her ratty hair that looked like it had never seen a brush before. 

There was no way this would work. Beth actually had a nice clothing style, and she attempted to brush her hair and make herself look decent. The other girl though, had a terrible clothing style, and could care less about her looks. 

Daryl could see their lips moving rapidly but was unable to hear them because they were out of ear-shot. The 18 year old girl casted Beth an unfriendly glare before stubbornly crossing her arms.

" C'mon now, we gotta get a move on." Daryl called out the window, causing the younger girl of the two to jump.

The girl shared a few more heated words with Beth before disappearing into her house and slamming the door shut. Beth returned to the car shortly afterwards with what seemed like a smirk.

" I reckon this plan isn't gonna work." 

" No," Beth said with a grin as her blue eyes met his. " Actually, it's going to work alright. She has to pack some clothes first. Oh and half of your salary for two months goes to her."

Daryl ground his teeth together as he let out a low growl. The amusement in Beth's soft blue eyes caused his skin to prickle with annoyance. 

" Damn it girl. Ya' gonna drive me nuts." 

 

The car ride to the boy's house was long and silent. Not a word was spoken amongst each other within the 10 mile drive. It actually surprised Daryl at how little the girl questioned them about their so called 'plan'. But maybe she was used to this kind of stuff. 

" So," Beth finally spoke, suddenly breaking the silence. " Leesha do you know Heiton?" 

Leesha turned from looking out the window to make eye contact with Beth. Her dark green eyes narrowed.

" Yes I know the preppy bastard."

Daryl felt a chuckle guiltily escape his throat. 

" Leesha. Don't talk about your brother like that." Beth scolded with a flirty wink.

Daryl and Leesha both scoffed at this. Leesha stubbornly turned to resume looking out the window, while Daryl concentrated back on the road. 

" It's that green house." Daryl said after they parked. He had always hated how they lived in a green house, honestly he preferred natural colored houses. 

" I'm gonna get him. Ya'll stay 'ere." Daryl clicked the unlock button and crawled out of the car. 

The passenger side clicked open, causing him to pause. Beth crawled out the car after him, casting him a grin. Daryl narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

" Girl, what did I say?" 

Beth held his gaze, placing her hands on her hips. " Well excuse me, I'm just attending to our child, or have you already forgotten we have a 4 month old baby?"

Daryl waved his hand at her before making his way towards the door. He firmly knocked on the door before stepping back and waiting for someone to answer.

" Daryl?" A shocked voice spoke, belonging to the person who had just opened the door. 

" Heiton. I need ya' to help me."

Heiton stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head. " I'm listening."

After Daryl had finished he stared at Heiton, studying the kid's face. He was pretty sure he had officially lost the kid during the middle. 

" Wait so you want me to be your son?" 

The corner of Daryl's lips tugged upwards into a smirk as he nodded his head. Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as he thought.

" And my mom. Is she hot?" 

Okay, now he was just pushing it. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning and walking towards the car.

" Oh I can see her! Hi mom! Daryl I'll be right there. Let me pack my stuff and tell my parents I'm going on a school trip, they'll believe me."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he got back into the car. Beth stared at him awkwardly, causing him to give her an annoyed glance.

" Why are ya' staring at me like that?"

" Well, what did he say?"

Daryl turned his head to see Heiton running towards the car, a suitcase held firmly in his hands. Leesha let out a grumble as she climbed out of the car.

" I'm not riding in the middle. He is." She complained.

Heiton stopped when he noticed her, the two made eye contact before he reluctantly got into the car.

" What are ya' doin'?" Daryl asked when Leesha wouldn't get in the car.

" I'm not sitting by that idiot." Leesha replied, motioning towards Heiton.

Heiton opened his mouth, obviously offended. " At least I take care of my body, unlike someone I know. Oh wait, that someone is you."

" Why I ought to." Leesha growled, about to lunge like a tiger lunged at its prey, but luckily Beth's voice stopped her.

" Leesha Ann, get in the car right now or I'll have your father ground you." Beth warned.

Daryl slammed his fists in the steering wheel. " I'm done." He shouted, climbing out of the car.

" What are you doing?" Beth asked, watching him cautiously.

" I'm moving the damn car seat so the baby can sit in the damn middle." 

 

" So what's our home plan?" Heiton said, glancing at Beth, the brains of the plan. 

" Well my ex-boyfriend sold me a house and daddy helped me buy it. He was going to college and he wanted me to come closer so I moved here so I would live close to him." Beth explained. " But of course, the ass left me for some hot college chick and here I am now. Living in this house by myself and serving as a bartender." 

"Huh." Heiton mumbled before leaning back into the seat. " I can't believe I ever let you guys talk me into this." He finally said.

Daryl chuckled. " You and me both bud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided at the end of each chapter I will label how long it took me and some things about it, etc.
> 
> This chapter took me roughly around 30 minutes. Since I haven't written about this for awhile I felt it somewhat difficult. I felt it kind of difficult to build up to the climax but we're starting to finally get there, so that's good news. Since I don't have a cowriter it takes longer for chapters to be released due to the fact I have to go over it and spell check, etc. I also hate going over and checking for grammar mistakes so I usually do a sloppy job of correcting. Hence why a cowriter would be extremely helpful and a huge benefit.


End file.
